The present invention relates generally to machine elements or mechanisms and, in particular, to gearing systems having directly cooperating gears with intersecting axes of rotation so as to provide an alternative power transfer arrangement.
Generally, there is a need to improve the efficiency of mechanical drives. One way to do this is to manipulate torque and speed so as to minimize torque losses when increasing speed such as, but not limited to, when gearing up to provide an overdrive for a vehicle. By a vehicle it is meant in this application any type of power transfer systems including road vehicles, construction vehicles, boats, air borne vehicles, and conveyances of any sort. There is also a need for improved power transfer systems in appliances and tools which have rotary drives such as, but not limited to, chain saws, lawn mowers, fans, vacuum cleaners, etc.
An understanding of the issue is gained when one considers transmissions which provide different gear ratios between an engine and the drive wheels of a typical land vehicle. The transmission enables the vehicle to accelerate from rest up to a maximum speed through a wide speed range while the engine operates efficiently. In most applications, the transmission is positioned in the vehicle power train between the engine and the propeller shaft. The engine""s power flows through the transmission and propeller shaft and is delivered to the differential and drive axles.
Most vehicle transmissions operate within a preset range of gear ratios. This is a problem for special purpose vehicles, such as pickup trucks, used for carrying or towing heavy loads. Excessive engine and transmission wear, fuel consumption, and operating costs can result from gear ratios that are set too high at the time of their manufacture. A need, therefore, exists for original equipment and xe2x80x9cadd-onxe2x80x9d assemblies which can be easily and economically inserted into the power train of a vehicle for modifying the gear ratio between the engine and drive axles. Moreover, there is need in passenger cars, boats, ships, helicopters, small trucks, heavy trucks, front wheel drives and motorcycles for improved efficiency and reduction in air pollution which results from improved efficiency.
In view of the limitations associated with known vehicle transmissions, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a gear ratio multiplier assembly which can be operatively connected between a factory installed transmission and propeller shaft to increase the speed ratio and torque between the engine and drive axles of the associated vehicle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a gear reduction featuring spiral bevel gears or hypoid gears. The tooth inclination of such gears providing advantages in maximizing torque while increasing output speed from an input shaft to an output shaft.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a gear ratio multiplier assembly of the type described which, during use, will increase torque imparted to the drive axles, decrease fuel consumption, increase engine and transmission life, and reduce vehicle operating costs.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a gear ratio multiplier assembly for the purposes described which is lightweight in manufacture, inexpensive in construction and installation, and fully effective in use.
In its broadest aspect, the present invention is directed to the concept of positioning a gear ratio multiplier between a transmission and drive shaft or propeller shaft of devices to provide power and rotation thereto, such as land, water or air vehicles, or any type of device or machine.
More specifically, the gear ratio multiplier comprises a gear assembly disposed between an engine and a driven device, wherein the gear assembly first increases torque by decreasing shaft speed (RPM) within the assembly and then increases shaft speed (RPM) before transferring that increased shaft speed to the driven device.
Briefly, the gear ratio multiplier in accordance with this invention achieves the intended objects by featuring directly cooperating gears which serve to rotatably connect an input shaft to an output shaft through an intermediate shaft. The input and output shafts each provided with pinion gears. The intermediate shaft has a pair of differently sized ring gears. The larger ring gear includes more teeth than the smaller ring gear. In one embodiment, the pinion gear on the input shaft engages the smaller ring gear whereas the pinion gear on the output shaft engages the larger ring gear. When rotated, the input shaft drives the output shaft with an accompanying mechanical advantage. In another embodiment, the pinion on the input shaft engages the larger ring gear and the pinion on the output shaft engages the smaller ring gear, however due to gear tooth number and pitch number selections the speed of the output shaft is still increased with respect to a drive shaft from the source of power.
While the aforementioned first embodiment was employed in a successful application of the invention, it is also within the scope of this invention to employ other types of gear assembly arrangements such as, but not limited to a variety of, planetary gear assemblies, ring gear and pinion arrangements.
Output ring gears outside diameters can appear in similitude of images or larger than the input ring gears, (A) outside diameters. But the parameters sum of geometric ratio in (B) angulation diameters of output ring gears and gears meshing members can/should be smaller than input gears.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following detailed description of the various preferred embodiments as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.